1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to squeegeed devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to squeegee devices with one or more collection features that provide improved pushing efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Squeegee devices are known in the art. Such devices include a handle secured to a rubber squeegee blade. Many devices have been developed for use with floors or large flat surfaces. Here, the handle is then used in a known manner to move the blade along a floor, driveway, walkway, or any other substantially flat surface to push liquid and/or solid debris to a desired location.
Unfortunately, many prior art squeegee devices fail to collect all of the debris. For example, many prior art squeegee devices let the debris flow over and/or around the squeegee blade.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for squeegee devices that provide an improved or increased ability to push or collect debris.